1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handheld cell excitation terminal capable of dynamic optimization of a therapeutic effect and a remote therapeutic system, in which the cell excitation terminal can perform direct therapy on a human body, and can be used in combination with other devices of the system through a wireless network, so as to perform useful therapy on a human body remotely.
2. Related Art
Currently, conventional needle-based therapeutic methods of acupuncture already exist, in which acupuncture needles are inserted into areas of or near meridians.
Furthermore, systems enabling a human body to be bathed in electromagnetic (EM) radiation have been available, so as to attempt a useful therapeutic effect on the human body with the intention of achieving the useful therapeutic effect similar to that of the conventional needle-based therapeutic methods. The systems have not yet employed electromagnetism on specific parts, such as meridians.
The conventional systems, equipment, therapeutic methods, and platforms do not select locations where an EM field (EMF) is applied, since they bathe a user in the EMF or are positioned in uncomfortable locations by a patient. They usually do not include a sensor device for helping a user or patient determine most suitable locations, or are likely to select unsuitable or improper non-optimized EM or magnetic characteristics to perform therapy, thereby possibly resulting in waste of optimal therapeutic periods.
For example, a Chinese invention patent with the application number being 200810010145.4 discloses a high-energy biological field effect therapeutic apparatus, in which a power circuit is disposed, an output of the power circuit is connected to a sampling amplifier circuit, an output of the sampling amplifier circuit is connected to a pulse generation circuit, an output of the pulse circuit is connected to a power amplifier circuit, an output of the power amplifier circuit is connected to the sampling amplifier circuit through a voltage regulator circuit on one path and connected to an indicator circuit on another path, and an output end of the indicator circuit is disposed with electrodes A and B. Output EM waves adjusted by a voltage ranging from 35 V to 220 V can rapidly open up human body meridians, activate blood, eliminate stasis, expel wind and cold, and adjust the balance of yin and yang among human organs, so as to adjust electric potential differences between human cells, and change structural arrangement of cells and molecules from orderless to orderly; adjust endocrine of the human body, and achieve the acid-base balance of the human body; and decrease the blood viscosity, soften blood vessels, improve the cerebral blood flow, and enhance immunity ability and self-healing ability of the human body, thereby enabling the human body to achieve an optimal state.
A Chinese invention patent with the application number being 200620031025.9 provides a health-care therapeutic apparatus having a wide EM spectrum, main characteristics of which are as follows. A mainframe is disposed in a middle portion of a cover body, and a spectrum therapeutic device is disposed on the cover body, and the spectrum therapeutic device involves a red spectrum an infrared spectrum. A low-intermediate frequency generator, a spectrum generator, and a control panel are disposed in the mainframe, and are connected to a low-intermediate frequency therapeutic device and a spectrum therapeutic device respectively. The infrared spectrum, the red spectrum, and the low-intermediate frequency spectrum are combined together perfectly, so that in a shared therapeutic range the three spectrums each perform better in the company of others, complement each other, and share resources, thereby realizing functions such as enhancing blood circulation of the human body, activating cells, improving immunity ability, and adjusting the nervous system.
The existing or claimed ones in the market only provide a static magnetic field, in which waveforms vary regularly with time. The waveforms are repeated, and cannot be modified or adjusted dynamically accordingly by sensing a sick body. The systems can support EMFs of different intensity or amplitudes, but if pulse systems only use the same waveform, a single waveform used by the same single-waveform systems and equipment is a general or non-optimized waveform, and therapeutic means and manners are not diversified, the systems are not applicable in cases in which types of patients are different, symptoms of patients are different, and patients are users.